


the Video

by Browneyesparker



Category: Green Gables Fables
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Green Gables Fables - Freeform, Shirbet, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-06-02 16:04:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6572803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Browneyesparker/pseuds/Browneyesparker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil forces Gilbert to watch Anne's video.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the Video

“Watch this!” Phil said, storming into Gilbert’s room and shoving her iPad under his nose. “But first have a Girl’s Guide cookie, they’re from my secret stash. Nobody knows about them, not even Blake!”

“Hello to you too Philippa, I’m doing fine. How are you today?” Gilbert answered, smirking at her.

“I’ll be okay when you watch the video!” Phil said, shaking his arm a little bit.

“What video?” Gilbert asked.

Phil’s mouth dropped open. “You mean you really have no idea what I’m talking about?”

“I just got out of the hospital. I haven’t had any access to any devices since the morning of my accident.” Gilbert’s phone buzzed and he sighed. “Hold on a second, I’ve been getting texts and tweets all day.”

Phil nodded, feeling a slight pang of impatience as she leaned over his shoulder to see who had contacted him. “It’s Fred _and_ Diana,” she said.

“I can see that,” Gilbert said.

“What did they say?”

 _“Have you watched the video yet,”_ Gilbert read. He looked at Phil. “What video is everybody talking about?”

“Anne’s video, _silly_! Have you been living under a rock?” Phil replied, rolling her eyes. “I came prepared, it’s all set up for you and ready to go. Just watch it, okay!?”

 _“Okay!”_ Gilbert agreed, pressing the play button. 3:53 seconds later he looked at Phil, speechless.

“Well!?” Phil demanded.

“Um. . .”

**Author's Note:**

> I am officially as mean as the Green Gables Fables people. Insert *smiley face emoji*. This was going to be a lot longer but then Gilbert’s tweet happened and I just decided to leave it here. Hopefully we’ll have more soon! This past week has been awful!


End file.
